A(NTONI)L-O-NE
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Nyatanya, beginilah tiga hal yang kemungkinan dilakukan oleh Antonio ketika sendirian. (Re-publish from facebook.)


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

* * *

 _ **Antonio + Alone**_

 _ **AntonioAlone**_

 _ **?**_

 ** _"Aha!"_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **A(NTONI)L-O-NE**

* * *

:- **Rated:** T (R-13).

:- **Genre:** Humor, Absurd (?).

:- **Language:** INDONESIAN.

:- **Notes:** AU, OOC, absurd, humor tidak ena (?), rima yang tersebar seenaknya, etc...

* * *

 _Nyatanya, beginilah rupa-rupa kegiatan yang dilakukan Antonio ketika ditinggal sendiri._

 _(AU, OOC!)_

 _._

 **\- INDONESIAN KARA -**

* * *

•••

 _ **-Nasib.**_

Lovino sedang ke luar negeri tanpa dia. Adiknya, si Feliciano yang (kelewat) ceria, juga. Tetangga dekat rumah dimana Antonio meringkuk juga pada ikut-ikutan pergi liburan semua, menuntut untuk berbahagia.

Adik-adiknya _(capitalias)_ juga tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya, menghilang ditelan masa tanpa jejak dan tanda-tanda.

"Pada kemana ini?" Antonio garuk-garuk kepala. Mungkin saja ada kutu-kutu yang sedang asyik saling berdansa.

"Kok tidak ada?"

Tirai jendela disibak olehnya, kondisi perumahan sepi adalah pemandangan yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Kosong semua. Antonio hidup di kota mati, rasanya. Ditinggal sendirian oleh hampir seratus persen penduduk kotanya.

Sepertinya, Antonio harus menerima kejadian ditinggal sendirian oleh semua orang sebagai nasibnya.

"Nasib-nasib..."

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Kosong.**_

Sarapan pagi adalah hal rutin yang dilakukan oleh Antonio sehabis bangun tidur, tanpa merapikan kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Biarlah berantakan, toh, nanti juga akan dirapikan.

Riang langkah membawanya menuju ke lantai satu.

Seekor mochitalia negaranya sedang asyik mengajak sebuah tomat merah besar yang _kinclong_ untuk berdansa bersama dengannya, dialuni oleh musik _Despacito_ yang _erotica_ (?).

Duh, ada-ada saja.

Antonio menunduk, membuka pintu rak.

Tidak ada.

Rak kedua, juga sama.

Tiga kali secara berturut-turut, sama pula.

Ini yang keenam: tidak ada apa-apanya.

Yang ketujuh Antonio buka, selusin kecoa berlarian keluar. Antonio mendelik jijik, menaiki kursi. "Hiiiiiyyy~!"

Tiga lainnya juga sama, kosong semua, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Antonio garuk-garuk belakang kepala. "Seharian nanti aku mau makan pakai apa?"

 **"Makan angin..."** usulan asal dari seorang **Indonesian Kara** terdengar dari pojokan. Tidak disorot oleh kamera kameramen (?).

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Supeinmie.**_

 _Indomiiiiiiiiii- seleraku!_

Bermodalkan pengetahuan olah-mengolah mi ala selera dunia dari Indonesia, yang didapuk dengan hormat (dan kurang resmi) oleh pihak internasional sebagai 'Negara pemilik mi terlezat di dunia', Antonio dengan segala keisengannya mencoba untuk membuat mi yang sama.

Mungkin saja berhasil, semoga, agar dia bisa mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Oh, cacing-cacing di perutnya memulai lagi aksi demo untuk meminta hak azasi mereka.

"Lalalala. Lalalalalalala~"

Terigu satu kilogram, minyak sayur satu liter, air mentah sesumur.

Eh, tunggu. Antonio tidak memiliki sumur, sesuatu yang dia miliki dan berada di luar rumahnya adalah ladang tomat sekian hektar yang terhampar luas berwarna cokelat.

Lupa untuk ditanami? Mungkin.

" _Let's we_ masaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!"

Setelah itu putih, lensa kamera milik kameramen yang sedari awal cerita tadi menyorot Antonio termandikan (?) oleh terigu-terigu yang memenuhi setiap latar dalam cerita.

Dinyatakan kelamaan dengan sablengnya oleh si penulis, maka, penulis melewati bagian Antonio memasak.

Demi keamanan mata dan batas kewarasan dari kotak tertawa pembaca, dikarenakan teramat sangat banyak sekali kekacauan-kekacauan yang Antonio buat, sampai-sampai penulis menggunakan kata-kata tidak efektif untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Terima kasih.

Semangkuk Supeinmie dihidangkan, rasa semur petai dicampur durian.

Jika Anda-Anda ini adalah pembaca yang budiman, maka lebih baik, rasa dari mi rebus tersebut JANGAN SAMPAI DIBAYANGKAN!

* * *

 **end. /wut.**

* * *

 **A/N:** sebenarnya ini fanfiksi yang aku tulis untuk **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan** di facebook, tapi aku publikasi ulang.


End file.
